Wind Waker Continued Book One
by digidestined13
Summary: 4 years after the events of Wind Waker, Link is still on the pirate ship searching for the new Hyrule. What happens when he fights with Tetra?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda games, content, ect, ect,

A/N: Hello! This is a Wind Waker FanFiction, and there will be spoilers sometimes! You have been warned!

Prologue

_Gooooooong!_

Link's eyes burst awake. He had been dreaming about it again. Luckily the morning wake up call – or wake up gong – woke him. He got right up, took a shower, put on a clean pair of clothes, and went up on deck to receive his orders. This is how it's been for the past 4 years. Wake, shower, clothe, wait. It's become so easy for him now, but back when this started, it was impossible. Even he couldn't believe he broke his sleeping habit. It got to the point where he'd wake up before the gong...that is...before the dreams started. Link shuddered at the thought of them. He didn't even notice Tetra giving her morning rant.

"Is everyone awake, or do I have to have the gong rang again?" Tetra asked them. After hearing this they all straightened up. Everyone except for Link. Tetra noticed this and smirked.

_Getting back into old habits are we, Link? _Tetra thought, _We're just going to have to do something about that._

"Today," Tetra started, "will be non-stop sailing. We'll need all hands on deck and there will be no breaks." Everyone's jaw dropped. This time, even Link reacted.

_Has she lost her mind? _Link thought. But he didn't dare complain out loud. He knew better than to do that. He quickly realized he was gaping and shut his mouth.

"C'mon! Get to it!" Tetra said. Link was about to go up to help Zuko (like he usually did) but then he realized, Tetra was smiling!

_Does she think that this is funny?_ Link asked himself, _Nah...Unless..._ Link walked over to Tetra.

"Hey Tetra," Link started, "is this all humorous to you?"

"This is hilarious!" Tetra replied, still smirking.

"No it isn't! We aren't going to sail around all day for -" Link was interupted.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, kid!" Tetra said. She had a bad habit of calling him '_kid'_. He wished he could get some respect out of that pirate captain. "Just start sailing. Go help Zuko look for incoming land." She told him. He reluctantly obeyed, seeing as she was his captain. He climbed up into the crow's nest and pulled out his telescope. After his adventure 4 years ago, he had to give his sister's telescope back, but his sister gave him a new one (with better zooming ability!). All his other equipment was in his hero's clothes.

This wasn't the first time Tetra made them sail for hours on end, but usually she had a good reason – like she saw or heard a rumor of a nearby treasure or landmass, but as far as Link could see, there was no landmass in sight. He kept his eyes peeled though. He was putting half of his attention into looking at the vast sea, and half of it into thinking, He just couldn't seem to pay attention anymore. As hard as he tried. Another change brought on by the dreams. He wishes that he could understand them. His mind drifted to the past 4 years. So much sailing...he never thought that he'd be able to walk on land again. He'll have the worst case of sea legs ever! But it wasn't all bad. He's had some fun times with these guys. The pirate crew were like his brothers. They are so different than how he first thought they were. They are actually funny, have their own opinions, and aren't extremely quiet. Although most of the conversation went on while they weren't sailing: like on a break. Then there was their captain, Tetra..._is_ how her first impression served. She's tough, a smart alack, but he knows that she has a soft side. He's seen it while she was Princess Zelda. That side of her is very much a part of her, just a part that she chose to ignore.

_Maybe she doesn't like that part of her._ Link thought. He suddenly felt sorry for the pirate cptain. He couldn't imagine having a part of him that he didn't want. He was proud of himself. He defeated Gannondorf. Link cringed at the thought of him. Both emotions quickly faded when Link spotted land.

"Zuko, there's land over there!" Link said to him in excitement. 4 years since he'd been on land! And there it was! "I'll go...tell Miss Tetra." Zuko said. He climbed down the ladder and through the door. Link went back to looking at the landmass they spotted. He hadn't paid attention to the shape of it. It looked...strangely familiar. He felt like he'd been there before. As they approached it felt more and more familiar. Link was racking his brain trying to figure it out. Then it hit him. He went through two emotions at once: shock, and joy. Although he couldn't tell. He just lowered his telescope and stared. Then a smile crept onto his face. He didn't know when they turned around, why they turned around, or anything else. He didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was that they would actually land there.

_Outset!_


End file.
